Forgotten Memories
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Chaser mendapat anggota baru. Dia mirip sekali dengannya.. seperti cermin.. mungkinkah? Apa mungkin kalian bersaudara? Tapi kenapa ia tak mengenalinya? /Songfic, requested by : Eureca-Cross/


Author : One Shot! Author bikin one shot lagi.. XD

Arme : *sigh* Lagi-lagi kau kabur dari main story eh..

Author : Habisnya sedang kehabisan ide lagi sih..

Arme : Ya sudahlah.. asal setelah ini kau lanjutkan main story ok?

Author : Siap Arme-chan!

Author : Fict ini hasil request dari Eureca-Cross untuk cerita tentang Lass dan Rufus. Maaf nih cerita menurut author sendiri rada ancur. #hajared  
Setelah sekian lama mencari-cari ide Author sempat mendengar kembali lagu-lagu Vocaloid yang mulai Author tinggalkan sejak mengenal Utaite. Dan salah satu lagu tersebut Author rasa cocok untuk kerangka songfic ini.. *ok, stop curcolnya*

Arme : Kelamaan! Ayo mulai!

Author : Semoga anda menyukainya Eureka (Yurika) -san

.

Disclaimer  
Grand Chase milik KOG  
Special Thanks untuk Megaxus Indonesia  
"Sorairo!" lagu milik Len Kagamine

.

Content Alert  
Aneh, ancur, typo, gaje, OOC, lagu yang diubah susunan baitnya demi kelancaran cerita, dan sejibun kekurangan lainnya

.

**-:-:-:-FORGOTTEN MEMORIES-:-:-:-**

.

Hari itu di Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor, dua orang tengah bertarung melawan stone golem raksasa.

"Hiya! Meteors!"

"Ha! Shadow Stranger!"

Kalian pasti mengenal kedua orang ini. Sang mage dan thief dari Grand Chase. Mereka sudah berjam-jam bertahan melawan mahluk itu. Lelah memang tapi mereka tidak boleh menyerah sekarang atau nyawa mereka taruhannya. Tak disangka seorang dengan pakaian serba merah marun datang entah darimana dan mengahabisi semuanya dalam sekali serang.

"Make it Rain!" Puluhan pilar laser merah dimuntahkan dari langit dan menghantam apa saja disekitarnya. Ketika orang itu menatap mereka sang mage terkejut lalu menarik-narik lengan teman satu timnya.

"Lass.. Kau kenal dia? Dia mirip sekali denganmu!" Lass hanya memandang sosok lelaki berambut cokelat bermata scarlet yang berjarak tiga meter darinya sekarang.

**kokoro wo utsushita kaanami  
**_(kawat pagar yang tergambar di pikiranku)_**  
are wa kimi to no kyoukaisen  
**_(itulah pemisah antara kau dan aku)_**  
senaka wo awaseta monokuro  
**_(satu warna yang menyentuh punggungku)_**  
bokura hedateta san-meetoru  
**_(diantara kita, ada jarak sejauh 3 meter)_

"Akhirnya kita bertemu.. Lass." Klaim orang itu sembari memasukkan kembali kedua pistolnya ke dalam holster.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau sudah lupa rupanya. Tak heran, kau masih sangat kecil waktu itu." Responnya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lass. Ia justru mengajukan diri untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Grand Chase.

Mereka berangkat kembali menuju benua Bermesiah. Empat hari perjalanan dari pelabuhan kerajaan Kanavan melewati kuil Orc, gua Gorgos, dan pantai Kerrie hingga tibalah mereka di kerajaan Serdin. Mereka menghadap sang Ratu dan Knight Master di ruang singasananya. Dengan sedikit tes singkat dari Knight Master, tes mengambil apel Treant di Trial Forest dan mengalahkan Wendy di Trial Tower, kini ia secara resmi menjadi bagian dari mereka.

**"kini kuwa nai" nante otagaisama  
**_("aku tak menyukaimu" aku juga sama)  
_**"jishaku mitaida" nante joudan anai  
**_("kau seperti magnet" itu bukan gurauan)  
_**juu-nengo mata hikareaukamotte?**_  
(apa maksudmu kita ditakdirkan bertemu 10 tahun kemudian?)  
_**sore wa arienai**_  
(itu tidak akan terjadi)_

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Grand Chase mansion begitu gaduh oleh karena kedua orang yang mirip ini sama sekali tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Tiada hari tanpa adanya cekcok, adu mulut bahkan sampai berkelahi dengan senjata di tangan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Teriak pemuda berambut silver sambil berlari menghindari tembakan peluru merah dari pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Kau itu yang menyebalkan!" Ia terus menembak tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi pada lawannya ini.

"Kau seperti magnet. Berhentilah mengikutiku!" Ia tak mau kalah dengan melempar beberapa kunai.

"Lass.. Rufus.. Berhenti!" Teriak Arme dari balik sofa yang berfungsi sebagai tameng.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Teriak Ronan yang baru datang dengan sword-shield untuk melindungi diri dari serangan brutal kedua teman satu timnya itu.

Mereka berhenti. Rufus sekarang tengah membawa soul arbiter yang diarahkan pada Lass yang hinggap di lampu gantung di langit-langit ruangan dengan kunai yang siap dilempar di sela-sela jarinya.

"Tch.. Aku tak percaya kita ditakdirkan bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Aku sudah berharap itu tidak akan terjadi." Ujarnya lalu membawa pergi senjatanya dari ruangan itu. Lass juga segera turun dari atas lampu hanya untuk diusir oleh Ronan karena sekarang sudah lewat jam tidur.

**te ni ireta ao ga iroasete  
**_(warna biru dimana kuletakkan tanganku kehilangan warnanya)  
_**hiraku kyori ni koe ga tookunaru  
**_(dan suara dari jarak yang terbuka semakin jauh)  
_**kioku wa omoide ni kawatte  
**_(ingatan berubah sebagaimana aku mengingatnya)  
_**bokura wa wasurete yukunodarouka  
**_(aku ingin tahu jika kita terlupakan)_

Ia berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang dengan rerumputan dan pemandangan yang indah. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari melewatinya. Anak lelaki berambut silver dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tertingginya namun aneh, anak kecil itu terus semakin menjauh. Ia tak menyerah, ia terus mengejarnya hingga anak kecil itu berhenti berlari. Ia menyentuh pundaknya, anak itu berbalik dan menampakkan kedua mata azure yang indah. Pundak dimana ia menyentuhnya tadi mulai berubah menjadi kelabu dan terus menjalar hingga seluruh tubuh anak itu menjadi hitam putih. Begitu juga dengan latar padang rumput di sekitarnya.

**aogi mita aka ga iroasete  
**_(warna merah yang kulihat kehilangan warnanya)  
_**majiru noizu koe ga tooku naru  
**_(suara yang bercampur kebisingan semakin menjauh)  
_**omoi wa kanshou ni narihate  
**_(pikiranku berakhir dengan haru)  
_**bokura wa wasurete yukunodarouka  
**_(aku ingin tahu jika kita terlupakan)  
_

"Ayo cepat kakak!" Anak itu berjalan menembusnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat bermata scarlet dengan pakaian merah marun datang dari kejauhan. Semakin anak itu mendekat, warnanya semakin memudar. Seperti film tua yang diputar kembali di dalam pikirannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Anak yang dipanggil kakak itu menggapai tangan adiknya dan berlari.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pandangannya mulai tertutup noise. Bintik-bintik putih seperti televisi rusak dengan suara desisan yang keras membuat suara kedua anak itu tersamarkan.

"Sial, mereka cepat sekali. Pergilah dari sini! Lari!"

Ia mendengar auman ganas. Tidak hanya satu, suara monster itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak.

"Bagaimana dengan kakak?"

"Ayah sudah mengajariku cara menggunakan pistol ini. Aku akan segera menyusul."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita tak akan bertemu lagi nanti?"

"Kalau kita terpisah, kita pasti dapat bertemu kembali. Bila perlu aku akan mencarimu bahkan keujung dunia sekalipun. Yang penting sekarang kau harus selamat."

Setelah itu terdengar tembakan pistol dan erangan yang memekakkan telinga.

**futa wo hirakereba nandemonai  
**_(jika kubuka mata, tidak ada apa-apa)  
_**tada "arudake" no kyoukaisen  
**_(hanya ada tepi bernama "hanya disana")  
_**tonaridoushi no kimi to boku  
**_(kau dan aku adalah tetangga)  
_**toho juu-fun no saka no ueda  
**_(dalam 10 menit jalan menanjak)_

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafas terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih berada di kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain yang sudah bangun. Bahkan sang rival yang berada kamar sebelah pun tak bersuara. Karena sudah terjaga ia langsung melakukan rutinitas pagi, mengganti pakaiannya yang basah lalu membuka jendela dan melompat keluar. Berjalan-jalan ke bukit terdekat sambil menikmati sejuknya udara pagi.

**"tanoshi kunai" nante otagaisama  
**_("kau tidak asik" aku juga merasa sama)  
_**"kagami mitaida" nante waraenainda  
**_("kita seperti cermin" aku tidak dapat tertawa akan hal itu)  
_**juu-nengo mata hikareaukamotte?**_  
(apa maksudmu kita ditakdirkan bertemu 10 tahun kemudian?)  
_**sore wa arienai**_  
(itu tidak akan terjadi)_

Dalam perjalanan ia teringat bagaimana Amy dan Arme selalu mengatakan mereka bagaikan cermin. Berwajah mirip, bersikap mirip, dan lain sebagainya. Ia juga teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertengkar hanya karena kalimat _"Kau itu tidak asik." _yang dilontarkan oleh sang rival. Ia mengerti sekarang maksud dari kata-kata semalam. Ia mengingatnya, janji itu. Janji yang mereka buat dulu. Janji bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.

**tatoeba boku ga kimi wo wasureteru  
**_(sebagai contohnya, aku melupakanmu)_**  
tatoeba kimi ga boku wo wasureteru  
**_(sebagai contohnya, kau melupakanku)  
_**sonna mirai ga attatoshitemo  
**_(bahkan jika memang ada masa depan seperti itu)_

Ia begitu payah. Ia terlantar setelah terpisah dari sang kakak. Ditampung dalam sirkus aneh yang selalu menyakitinya dengan tidak manusiawi. Lalu setelah berhasil kabur ia dengan bodohnya terhasut oleh penyihir jahat itu. Setelah terbebas, ia kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya. Termasuk bila ia mengenal seorang yang pernah dipanggilnya sebagai kakak.

**teniire ta ao ga azayakade  
**_(warna biru dimana kuletakkan tanganku menjadi jelas)  
_**hiraku kyori ni koe ga koishikute  
**_(dan suara dari jarak yang terbuka menjadi menyenangkan)  
_**kioku wo omoide ni kaete  
**_(ingatan berubah sebagaimana aku mengingatnya)  
_**bokura wa aruite yukunodarou  
**_(kurasa kita akan terus bersama)_

Ia merebahkan diri di rerumputan dan mengadahkan tangannya ke langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi biru seiring terbitnya mentari pagi. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tak asing mendekatinya.

"Kau disini rupanya. Semuanya bingung mencarimu tahu!" Omel seorang yang ia kenal sebagai rival sekaligus kakaknya.

Ia berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu berjalan pulang meninggalkan lelaki berambut cokelat dibelakangnya. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kalau tak segera pulang Elesis akan memakan sarapanmu." Dengan itu Rufus menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang adik dan mereka bersama-sama kembali ke mansion.

.

**-:-:-:-OWARI-:-:-:-**

.

Author : Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aneh kan?

Lass : Hinggap? Kau pikir aku ini cicak? /Rage/

Rufus + Arme : *tertawa* /Haha/

Author : Oke.. Thanks to read.. and.. Mind to Review? :Da


End file.
